Can I Kiss You?
by pumpkin-l0ve
Summary: A small oneshot about Leah and Sam and how they became met and became friends. : Leah/Sam R


**Hello (:  
This is just a little something I thought of one night while I was trying to sleep.  
Sam/Leah.  
**

**OKay so Leah and Sam are seven. Sam is almost eight.**

**Disclaimer: Im not S.M. I don't own anything.**

**R & R please.**

**Also, before we start, Im sorry for spelling mistakes. I don't have spell check on my computer :\**  
-----------------------------------------------------

Seven-year-old Leah May Clearwater skipped over to the side of the pool. Her long black hair was tied into pigtails and were held together by eggplant purple ribbons. She had on her new purple dress, frilly white socks and her black mary janes. Her mother has told her to go and play with the Uley boy while she talked to his mom. She had told Leah that the boys name was Sam and that they were around the same age. He had dark hair that went up to the back of his neck and dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of Khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt with a picture of Spider-man on it.

"Hi. I'm Leah." She said as she proudly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sam looked up at her as she stuck out one of her tiny hands. He looked down sheepishly and shook her hand.

"Hi. I'm Sam."

"My mommy says that I am here to play with you."

Her big chocolate brown eyes were wide with excitement and she had a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh.."

Sam didn't really seem like he cared. His mother has tried to introduce him to kids all over the neighbourhood, but so far, he hadn't taken a liking to anyone. His father had passed it off as a case of shyness, but in reality, Sam wasn't shy at all. He just didn't want to make friends with anybody because that would mean he would be more of a grown-up. Sam wanted to stay a little kid for as long as possible.

"Ew. Why is there a big Spider on your shirt ? It's gross !"

Sam looked at Leah with a surprised expression on his face. No one had ever called his favourite superhero gross before.

"Spider-man isn't gross ! He's cool ! He can swing from buildings and he saves people and stuff!" Sam said defensivley.

"Yeah well My Little Pony comes with a castle. She's much prettier than any Spider thing. Her name is Princess Tiara." Leah argued. She had her head held up nice and high, with her tiny little hand placed gently on her hip.

"What's a.. My Little Pony ?"

Leah sighed. "Wow ! Boys are so dumb !"

"I am not !," this seemed to make Sam a little bit angry. He did not like it when someone said he was dumb, "I'll prove it ! I know where my mommy keeps the cookies. Come on !" He grabbed her hand and dashed into the house, trying not to be seen by his parents. When they reached the kitchen Sam quickly let go of Leah's hand and pointed upward, towards the highest shelf on the cabnet. Leah looked up toward the cabnet. She had never had to get something that high before.

"How are we gonna get them ? Their all the way up there !"

Sam stopped and pondered this. "Im not sure," he said, "I could always pick you up and you try to reach them ?"

"Why do I have to get them ? Your older !"

"Yeah, but your smaller. It's easier to lift you."

"Fine ! But if you drop me, I'm telling."

Sam agreed. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Leah's small legs.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Yup." She replied.

Sam counted to three and then lifted Leah up as high as he could. She tried to reach the cookie jar but she was still too short. After Sam had put her down she sighed.

"That was a bad idea." She decided.

"What ! No it wasn't !" Sam seemed offended that she would say that about his "brilliant" idea.

"Yes it was ! It didn't even get us close to the cookies !"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas !"

Leah stared at him for a few moments. Then she turned her head and looked around the kitchen.

"There !," she announced, "I got it !"

"Oh yeah, what is it ?"

"Get me that chair over there." Leah demanded bossily.

"Why should I ?" Sam said back to her.

"Do you want the cookies or not ?"

Sam glared at her and went to get the chair. He picked it up slightly and wobbled over to her. He placed the chair right infront of the counter.

"Now, watch and learn." Leah climbed up onto the chair then she stepped up onto the counter. Her shoes made a clacking sound as she stepped onto it. She stood on the counter and starting seaching for the cookies, "Where are they? I don't see 'em!" she screeched.

"Their in a blue cookie monster jar. Hurry before my mommy comes !"

Leah found the jar and stepped back onto the chair and on the floor. She returned with a handful of cookies. She had a look on her face as if she had just saved the world.

"Told you I could get 'em. Now where do we go ?"

"Right here I guess."

"On the floor ? But it's dirty !"

Sam shrugged and plopped himself down on the kitchen floor. Leah didn't want to be left standing there so she sat down next to him. She gave him a cookie.

"One for you, one for me."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and started eating his cookie.

"No problem."

Leah and Sam sat their for a few minutes enjoying their cookies. All of a sudden, Sam turned to Leah.

"Uhm.. Leah?" Sam asked timidly

"Yeah?" Leah looked up from her cookie.

"Have you... have you ever kissed a boy who wasn't your daddy?"

This took Leah by surprise. She had never kissed anyone that wasn't family.

"Um.. nope. Have you?"

"I'm not supposed to kiss boys." Sam smirked a bit as he said this. He obviously thought he was halarious for even thinking that.

"I mean, have you ever kissed a girl who wasn't your mommy?"

"Nope....."

"Oh."

They were silent again for a few moments. They were both beat red and too afraid to say anything.

"Do you... do you wanna try it?" It was Sam that spoke. He was looking at Leah, his eyes filled with curiousity and wonder.

"Like... kiss eachother ?"

"I guess.."

Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her kiss Sam ? Did he really just ask if they should kiss ?

"Like.. how ?" Leah looked at him with a confused expression.

"Like how mommy and daddy's kiss."

"Oh.. okay then. Right now ?"

"I guess so."

Leah froze. She just sat there waiting for him to move. As he leaned in to kiss her she just stared at him. When his lips touched hers, both of their eyes widened and Leah pushed him away with as much force as she could muster.

"Woah.."

"Yeah..."

"..Tell anyone about that, and your gonna get hurt okay ?" Leah threatened.

Sam nodded vigeriously, " 'Kay."

Sam's mom had just walked in and saw them sitting on the floor, "There you two are," she exclaimed, "it's time for dinner."

" 'Kay mom."

Leah got up off the floor and started walking to go find her mom. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sam smiling at her. She tried to glare at him but she ended up smiling back at him.

Sam turned to his mom, "I like her. Can she come back again?"

His mom smiled sweetly at him. "Of course she can dear."


End file.
